


Dance With My Father

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: The Abigail Carsen Collection [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, First in the collection, I'm So Excited, This kid is so smart I dont' even know what she's saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: It's Abby's Father-Daughter Dance at school but Flynn is nowhere to be found.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So! I've been wanting you to meet Abby for so long, I've a whole bunch of stuff with her growing up and I intend to post those in the coming weeks maybe? I'm still so excited about S3 finally being here even though I'm terrified of it, so I also wanted to post more because of that. This is my favourite Abby story so far and so I wanted to share this one with you first. Abby's stories, you should know, won't follow any kind of chronological order so if her age jumps about a little, don't be surprised. I hope you enjoy it and yay for season 3! Let the screaming begin!

Eve strolled across the school gym where streamers hung in abundance and strobe lighting ricocheted about the room, and sat down next to a sorrowful looking young girl wearing an emerald green Audrey dress. "He's not coming is he?" she asked Eve, her big brown eyes already full of disappointment. 

There was a tug on Eve's heart as she looked into her daughter's eyes, wanting so badly not to lie to her but unable to see her hurt anymore. "Of course he is," she reassured her. "He said he would didn't he?"

"Mom I'm eight not stupid. You don't have to pretend."

"Hey what did I say about using that word," Eve scalded her. 

"Sorry," she muttered. "He's on a whole other continent right now. Yaxchilan was huge for its time and there's still so much that hasn't been uncovered there, and the Mayans aren't exactly known for making things simple. Who knows when he'll be back? "

Eve chuckled at her daughter's fact-filled speech. "When did you get so smart huh?" she smiled down at her. 

"About the time you and Daddy started leaving me with Grandpa Jenkins so you could go on romantic dates and kiss each other," the young girl replied with a grin, giggling when Eve's eyes widened.

"Hey! That is not what we do," Eve protested, putting an arm around her and pulling her close, "and you are getting far too cheeky young lady." She used her free hand to tickle the girl's belly causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. When the laughter faded and composure was regained Eve wrapped both her arms around her daughter and kissed the top of her head before resting her cheek on her chestnut brown locks. "He'll be here baby girl," she whispered, hoping to god that Flynn would not miss their first Father-Daughter dance. 

* * *

 

"Colonel Baird, Miss Abigail," Jenkins said coming up to them, bowing his head at the little brunette who giggled. "Can I interest either of you in what I am told is 'funberry punch'?" 

"Uh, I'm good," Eve replied, eyeing the red liquid with caution. "I do need to make a call though, can you sit with her?" 

"Of course." He sat down in the space Eve had vacated, his knees coming up too close to his chest as his long legs contended with the low benches. "How goes your evening?" he asked, handing her a little plastic cup.

"Alright I guess," she shrugged. "Grandpa Jenkins, have you ever been to a dance?"

"Of course I have my dear, I practically spent 1763 sashaying my way across Europe," he told her. "But a school dance? This would be my first."

She giggled again. "So do you know all the dances?" 

"I do. I've even been known to jive."

* * *

 

Drowning out the now muffled beating of music from the gym with her hand, Eve pressed her phone to her uncovered ear, the ringing only increasing her hopeful anticipation. "Come on Flynn," she muttered as she paced the hallway, "pick up." After several rings she ended the call then pressed redial, her eyes glazing over the numerous projects displayed on the school's walls. Again the call simply rang out. After a few more tries she sighed, put her phone back into her clutch bag and re-entered the party hall.

 

Immediately spotting her daughter on the dance floor with a somewhat uncomfortable looking Jenkins she couldn't help but smile, and waved to her little girl. Jenkins shot Eve a questioning glance, to which she responded with a solemn shake of her head before heading over to the refreshments table. 

"Hey Red, how's it going?" she asked Cassandra who was stood on the opposite side of the table handing out drinks to third graders. 

"Hey. Pretty good, except for the kids that keep leaving their empty cups on the food side and not in the trash can at the end of the table clearly marked 'trash can,'" she said, squinting her eyes at the latter half of the statement. 

She earned a laugh from Jake who was standing nearby. "Cassie, they're kids. They don't care about rules, they ain't gonna listen."

"Yeah I get that," she muttered. "Especially that Jeremy kid. I'm pretty sure he's just doing it on purpose." She narrowed her eyes again as she searched the room then stuck her tongue out at the offending child. 

"Cassandra!" Eve scalded. 

"What? He did it to me first!" the redhead defended herself. 

Shaking his head with a small grin, Jake turned back to Eve. "Got on ETA for Flynn? 

"No," she ran a hand through her hair. "I can't get hold of him. I don't even know if he's okay. Why did he have to be the only one that can decipher...whatever damn language it is? She's been looking forward to this weeks, she'll be heartbroken if he doesn't show."

"You seem stressed Colonel," Ezekiel piped up from behind her. "Why don't you have a little punch? I can Irish it up for you," he grinned, displaying the inside pocket of his jacket to reveal a small flask. 

"You brought alcohol to a third grade dance?! You're supposed to be a chaperone!" she exclaimed in a mutter, lest anyone overhear. 

"Dude, what the hell are you doin'? There are kids here!" Jake asked, equally frustrated. 

Ezekiel held his hands up in defence. "Calm down, I'm kidding. It's empty. You really think I'm that irresponsible?"

All three of them simply stared at him. "Jones you've been teaching my daughter how to pick locks since she was four," Eve stated.

"Uh yeah, and when she lost the key to her 'my first journal' why did she not panic and cry about it?" he retorted.

"You know what, why don't you just go put the Macarena on or something," Eve shooed him away but not before Cassandra had handed him a tray full of food and drink. 

"What?" she shrugged when Eve and Jake stared at her questioningly. "I said I'd save him some. DJ-ing is thirsty work." 

* * *

 

A few songs later Cassandra, Jake and Eve were joined by Jenkins and a very excited Abigail. "Mommy did you see?!" she asked as she bounded over to Eve. "Grandpa Jenkins taught me some new dance moves, and did you know he's danced with so many famous people, all over the world?!"

"Oh trust me, those images are still in my head," Eve replied. "Hey you wanna grab a drink and then head out on that dance floor with me? I bet I can show you a few moves too."

"Okay," the little brunette beamed at her mother. "But don't sing to the music like you do in the shower."

"Hey what's wrong with my singing?"

"Nothing. I like it. It's just that Daddy usually joins in and the-" She trailed off and her face fell once again. "It's okay, I guess you can sing today." 

Eve felt like crying at the look on her daughter's face, she just looked sad. She knew how Abigail felt, she remembered being six and sitting by the window in the living room waiting for her own father to come home, only for her mother to get a call informing them that his leave had been postponed. Eve made a mental note to put some kind of tracker in Flynn's phone or every one of his jackets so this wouldn't happen again, it might actually calm her nerves even on a normal day. Abigail took a few sips of the punch Cassandra handed to her then slipped her hand into Eve's. "Ready?" she smiled up at her.

"Ready," Eve nodded.

"Hey Abby," Jake called out as they strolled onto the dance floor. Abby turned round, her dress swinging with her movement. "You stay away from that Jonas guy, I don't like the look of that kid. He's trouble."

She giggled, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Uncle Jake!" she exclaimed. "I'm only eight. And he's annoying, he doesn't think the Sun is a star even though I keep telling him it is. Besides," she looked up at Eve then said firmly, "I'm a strong, independent woman. I don't need a man."

The others laughed as Eve beamed at her daughter, nothing but pride in her expression. "That's my girl," she said with a wink.

"Man I love that kid," Jake said to Cassandra as they watched mother and daughter wiggle their hips to the music. 

* * *

 

"Alright girls and boys, mums and dads, it's time for the Father-Daughter dance! Dads grab your little girls, or mums or grandparents, whoever you are, if you came here with your little girl, now's the time for you get your dancing shoes on," Ezekiel said into the mic as he lowered the volume of the music. Looking around and failing to see Flynn, Eve panicked and sent a pleading look to Ezekiel. He returned with an apologetic wince, tapping his watch to imply he'd held off for as long as he could. Eve stared at her little girl who was now looking around at all her friends and classmates, some with mums, some with granddads, most with their fathers. She was about to begin an apology when Jenkins, who'd apparently walked over to them, coughed pointedly. Both Carsen girls glanced up at him.

"As you know Miss Abigail, I've danced with many people over the years but none of them have been my favourite, none of them except you. Would you be so kind as to show me how exactly these school dances are supposed to go? I mean, if it's okay with your mother," Jenkins looked towards Eve. She was giving him a heartfelt smile, though like her daughter, there was still sorrow in her eyes. 

Disappointed that Flynn and Abigail wouldn't get their moment but still touched by Jenkins' offer, Eve nodded. "That okay with you Abby?" 

The little girl nodded. "There'll be more dances, and I guess someone has to save the day," she said. "Even if that someone is Daddy." Eve smiled at her, wondering how her little girl had grown up so fast. She watched as Jenkins took the girl's hand and waited for the music to start. 

 

Just as the first few bars of Carrie Underwood's _Girl You Think I Am_  started, a figure crouched down behind Abigail and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" a familiar voice asked. Abby spun around and her face lit up immediately. "DADDY!" she shouted before flinging her arms around him. 

"Hi baby girl," he chuckled, regaining his balance as the motion rocked him. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay," she smiled at him. "It's Friday. You had to save the world one more time."

"Hey," he frowned at her. "You _are_ my world. Don't ever forget that, okay?" She nodded with an even bigger smile. "Oh I almost forgot. I had to stop off at home and get this." He pulled a little box out from his jacket pocket and from it took out a tiny corsage, adorned with a carnation that matched the green of his daughter's dress exactly. 

"That's for me?!"

"Do you see anyone else that I love more than anything in the world who I'd want to give it to?" 

"Uh...Mommy?" she replied with a grin.

Flynn scrunched up his face. "Eh, I only really _like_  her and it depends on what day it is."

"Hey!" Eve exclaimed. 

"Whoops," Flynn winced, feigning realisation. "I didn't know she was listening." He took Abby's arm and slipped the corsage onto her wrist. "Hold on one second," he said. He stood up to face Eve, prepared for a stern rant but she simply pulled him in for a hug. 

"I thought you weren't gonna make it," she confessed, head buried into his neck.

"What, and let down my girls? Wouldn't dream of it," he replied before kissing her cheek. 

"What happened?" 

"The usual, booby trap, I got stuck. You look beautiful by the way." 

"What?! What do you mean you got stuck?!" 

"It was fine, I got out," he waved his hand as though swatting a fly. 

"Flynn! That's not the point."

"Can't talk, gotta dance," he said, turning back to his daughter.

"You're avoiding," Eve muttered, frowning at him. 

"If I may, Jenkins?" he said to the caretaker.

"Of course sir, glad you finally made it," replied Jenkins. 

"Shall we?" Flynn looked down at the bright eyed little girl still staring at him like he was a miracle. When she nodded, he picked her up then took one of her hands in his while she hung the other around his neck. They smiled brightly at one another as they danced among the crowd, both overjoyed at finally getting their moment. 

 

Jenkins held a hand out to Eve as they stood together, the only ones not moving in the middle of the dance floor. She glanced up at him and smiled, saying nothing but taking his hand and letting him lead.  

"Feeling proud or a little redundant?" he asked while she peered over his shoulder at her daughter and husband.

As she watched Flynn spin around multiple times, making their daughter throw her head back in laughter, Eve felt a fluttering within her and a calm warmth in her heart. "Neither," she smiled, not sure she'd ever seen a more perfect sight, "just happy."

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
